


Wicked has a plan

by EmpressdarlingSweetling



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressdarlingSweetling/pseuds/EmpressdarlingSweetling
Summary: A one-shot of Eden Hawkins/Tyler Locke. Post the series, so there are spoilers.
Relationships: Dodge/Tyler Locke, Kinsey Locke & Tyler Locke, Tyler Locke/Eden Hawkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wicked has a plan

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought of this cool dabble, and I like the two characters together.

The horizon is a beautiful dark blue, with darker clouds floating above. The sea is choppy causing the boat to rock gently. The gentle breeze brushes against her cheek, and she inhales the gritty, sharp smell of salt. It is very relaxing beside the cabin, while the other people are dancing to some techno beat. The foul human inside her finds it enjoyable but not her. She just wanted to cut off her ears with a butter knife, or jump into the ocean than listen to the godawful droning voice. She glances at her watch. It is almost midnight. He should be here by now. Suddenly, her eyes catch churning in the water. She had to bend over to see clearly. ‘Why is the water churning a bright blue mixed with foam.

“What was that?,” she asked. Suddenly, she felt the cold hard nuzzle of the gun rested against her neck. “Don't move,” A voice growls in her ear. She straightens up, a twisted smile on her face. "Tyler, so nice of you to make it. I take it this is one of the keys,” She glances at the bubbly frothing puddle of water. “Never mind that,” he steps into view, “Where is Kinsey? Eden” Demands forcefully, digging his fingers into the soft flesh of her shoulder,

Her teeth appear to grow sharper. “Well,” she gestures upwards, towards the top of the ship. “Yeah. Oh, there she is!”

Kinsey is standing there on the edge of the highest point, gripping a nearby circular object. You couldn't see up but tears are running down her cheeks. “I played the music box and told her to climb to the highest point of the ship, and to jump down on my signal. You don't want me to give the signal, do you?”  Smirking with a morbid delight

He grabs a hold of her arm, and spins her around, before wrapping around her throat and pressing her against the side of the cabin behind her. Inside the room, all the people are laughing and continuing in their ridiculous dances. 

“Plus, I wanted to see how well she can reenact the scene from  Titanic..I think she is doing pretty well!”. She said, with laughter in her voice. “Get her down there!” Tyler said angrily, “Don't make me shoot you!” His fearful eyes on his poor frightened sister, and he presses the gun harsher into her  ribcage , glared daggers at the evil demon girl

“Don't make me shoot you...” Mimicking with a mocking edge, “Would you really shoot your old friend?” Tilting her head, a small smile surfacing.

Gritting his teeth, he snarls, “I will!” Laughter, cold and cruel, that didn’t sound any different than when she wasn’t  possessed by a demon.

"You're going to shoot me? I don't think you have the guts. We are here on this yacht at sea. Your sisters’ life is in my hands,” She sounded  perturbedly blasé, “Do you really want to be responsible for her death?”

“Where is the music box key? Tell me now!” He removes a small bottle from his pocket, and holds it in front of her. “What is that?” She asked. “Snake poison,” he answered grimly, “It's very deadly to humans. If you do not help me get Kinsey down. I'm going to poison you and let you suffer.”

“Do you really want to suffer? Eden, did you know that certain poisons can cause bad scarring on your face ....That never goes away.” Punctuating his words by pressing the gun deeper into her side, jarring the bone.

Eden unconsciously touches her cheek, fear pushing past her demonic mask, and Tyler is inwardly pleased at the sudden ripple of fear. 

“Where is a music box key?” He demands. “You wouldn't dare do this!” She snaps.

“Don’t test my patience, Eden." And then his expression hardens and his eyes contain a cold, resolute edge. “That Eden is gone and I never liked her anyway.”

She chuckles under her breath. “You know, I really like this side of you. You are kind of hot,” She giggles like a school girl, and his blood roars in his ears, as he thinks of the fate of his poor sister. “Where is the key?” 

She releases an annoyed titter, and brushes her fingers across his wrist as she hands over the glittering key from around her neck. “All right,” pursing his lips,  “Where is the music box ?” 

"It is in the  sarcophagi...” 

“The what?’ Tyler looks confused for a second.

“ Sarcophagi..you know..ancient tomb of  Egypt ?’

“Yeah,” He rolls her eyes, then his brow furrows in confusion, “You went all the way to Egypt for a tomb? Why? What's in it?” “Your mummy!” She snickers, “I used the Anywhere key for a small stop.”

“To get the  Sarcophagi key-”

“What do you want with an ancient Egyptian burial tomb?” He cut in, “Aren’t they just used to bury kings...”

“I know what you're thinking. And no, it isn't a body,” snickering mockingly, and Tyler gives her a hard look, “I don’t care what it is for!” He mutters. “How did you get it on the yacht?”

“I used it to ship Kinsey in...and now to hold the musical box,” 

“Alright, give me the key,” He reaches for it, and gestures with the gun, giving her a steely look. Brandishing a cold smile, she pulls out a key in the shape of the Egyptian God of death Anubis,  and hands it over to Tyler. Fingers gently brushing his wrist, he is startled by the coldness of her touch but ignores it, choosing to ignore whatever the vile plans the demonic entity has for him. 

Together, the both of them descend into the storage area of the ship. Tyler rapidly glances back, hoping no one would find them or stop them. The last thing he wants is for someone to delay him as he tried to save Kinsey. “There you go,” She points to the sarcophagi keeping the music box. He pushes her over, to the large golden  tomb, and studies the inscription that resembles the ones you see in movies.

“Where is the lock system?” Following her finger, he stares at it for a second before moving the key towards it. Then stops, “What is going to happen?” He asks, suspicion coloring his gaze as he stares at her pretty face. Surprise and a frown on her lips, “Why, do you think that? Don’t you want to save your sister?” Despite no expression on her face, Tyler instinctively knew she couldn’t be trusted, not like he ever would trust a demon.

“Open it!” He commands, shifting the gun to the back of her head. She takes the key from his hand, and pauses over the tomb. Suddenly, a voice calls in a slurred manner from the top of the stairs, “Is there anyone down there? I heard voices!!” Tyler reacts quickly. Before Eden can scream, she is swiftly turned around, and his lips are planted on her. He expects her to recoil, but she leans into it, her teeth nipping into his flesh. Tyler feels a rush of nausea but it is quickly replaced by a spark of arousal. He did find Eden very attractive. Her tongue  snakily explores the crevice of his mouth, tasting him. She started to hum so the vibrations tingle his mouth. Abruptly he pulls away, halting all emotions he knows he shouldn’t feel.

He pushes her to the s arcophagi, “Open it!” “ Honestly, Tyler, you have become so damn paranoid.” said in a mocking tone as she shakes her head. He eyes watch every flicker of movement  cause he understands now he has to be wary of the demon from hell. “Excuse my assumptions about a hell demon!” It is his turn to be mocking. She snickers, “We are not from hell. I mean, I don't even think a pitiful human like you can even locate us on a map.”

Fingers slip the key into the s arcophagi. He leans closer over her shoulder, carefully tightening his grip on her arm. And Eden slams her foot into his ankle. He lurches forward. The gun goes off and grazes Eden’s flesh. The human screams as she pushes herself to the side. The s arcophagi opens with a snap and white bandages snap in the air, and wrap viciously around the stunned boy before dragging him inside. Once he is secured in the tomb, the s arcophagi shuts. Eden limps to her feet with a smirk, “You all  right?. ” She imagines he is screaming in there, begging to be let out. She then takes the key and walks away with it. Pain shooting up her leg. “She reaches into her pocket, pulls out a cell phone and calls Dodge.  “Hey Doc, just let you know I got Tyler and Kinsey, and we're heading your way!”


End file.
